Templars Hidden in the Leaves
by haythamkenway316
Summary: In a world where Haytham raised Connor, and A young Elise is orphaned, an accident involving the Apple of Eden will cause an assortment of Templars to be transported to Konoha. They will strive to help the world, and maybe along the way help a certain blond little boy. potential pairings NaruHina, maybe others
1. Chapter 1

**AN- This is a time line of events leading the gang to end up where they do. This is my first fanfic, so please go a little easy on me when you R&R. Naruto and Assassin's Creed are owned by their respective owners, and all characters belong to them, not me, if they did, Haytham would have his own game (:**

**Prologue **

_**1760- **_Haytham Kenway rides through the frontier, after spotting smoke coming from a familiar direction.

"Ziio" He thought to himself, after he noticed the fires coming from her village, and even though she had sent him away, he still deeply loved her.

As he finally reached the village, his worst fears were fulfilled as he saw t completely burning. He swiftly ran into the village searching frantically for the woman he loved

" Nihstenha!" he heard a voice cry out, and even though he did not understand the word, he recognized the tone, the tone of pain and sadness, the same voice he had possessed when his own father ,Edward, had been murdered. Haytham ran towards the voice, and eventually found a young boy trying to save what, he assumed was the boys mother. Then his eyes drifted onto the woman, and he instantly recognized her.

"Ziio" He said, in shock at seeing her , and coming to the realization of who the boy is.

"Haytham" she said, greatly surprised at seeing her once lover here, and now.

Haytham ran to her, and attempted to free her, but she waved him away

"No, protect him, protect our son" she said as she pointed at the boy. Haytham reluctantly stepped back, and as he saw the roof of the building begin to crack, he grabbed the boy and ran out of the burning structure. Ziio smiled sadly, as the building collapsed around her.

"At least the boy will have a father. Goodbye Ratonhake:ton, goodbye Haytham" and then, eternal darkness fell upon her, and Ziio was no more.

Later, after helping tend to the other villagers, Haytham talked with the clan mother, deciding the fate of the boy

"Are you sure of this? We will not stop you, but he will be missed." the clan mother said

"Yes, I'm sure, I owe it to not only Ziio, but to him as well to raise him well" Haytham responded, feeling a resolve inside him to raise the boy right. The clan mother gave a small smile before bringing up an interesting question.

"What will you call him, as you have a hard time with our names?" she said with curiosity.

"Hmm, Connor, I will call him Connor, if he likes it" he said giving his own smile. The clan mother asks someone to bring in Connor, and after he is brought in, the situation is explained to him. After a few moments of contemplation, Connor agrees, and quickly walks over to Haytham and gives him a warm hug, tears flowing down his face. Haytham smiles and returns the hug.

"I know who did this." Connor says quietly, but loud enough to be heard by those present.

"What, how?" asks the clan mother

"He attacked me in the forest, and choked me and tried to make me tell them the village's location before. He then knocked me out and when I woke up..." he left the sentence trail off. Haytham hugged Connor a little tighter.

"Who did this Connor?" Haytham asked, wanting to seek justice for the death of Ziio

"His name, was Charles Lee" Connor said, as Haytham stood there shocked and unbelieving.

_**Time-skip to 1768-**_ Haytham was watching his young son train with the Master Templar Shay Cormac. He reminisced on how Shay had been very loyal, and an incredible ally and friend. He remembered how after Ziio's murder, he had confronted Charles about it, and after discovering what his son said was true, Haytham attempted to attack Charles, some of the Templars aligned with Charles, believing that Haytham was to soft to be Grand Master. Lucky for him, Shay had listened to the whole argument, as he had just returned from a mission where he stole the Precursor box from the Assassin's. Shay quickly allied with Haytham, and with that what would be known as "The Colonial Templar Civil War" began.

The two factions had fought for a while, until late into the year 1767, when during an assault on Charles base, that Haytham and Shay cornered Charles on his ship which he was going to escape in. They showed no mercy. Great rejoicing took place as Haytham then attempted to reunify the factions. Though, Haytham was still wary of the Assassins, and as such had sent for aid from the French Templars, as his relationship with the British rite was tense after Reginald Birch's death. Haytham was snapped out of his thoughts as a courier arrived.

"Sir, I have two messages for you. One is from you sister,Jennifer, she says she says she has arrived in New York, and will arrive here tomorrow, the second is a letter from a Mister Francois de la Serre." The courier said, handing Haytham a letter.

Haytham opened the letter, and read it. He smiled happily, knowing support would be coming soon, and chuckling to himself as he read of how Francois had met Jennifer on the voyage, and they would be arriving together, and that he was bringing his baby daughter, Elise, along.

"Train them while they're young" he said to himself before yelling down to Connor "Connor, that's enough, get cleaned and ready for bed, your aunt is visiting tomorrow." Connor smiled,nodded and went towards his room.

While this was happening, a group of hooded people gathered around a fire, discussing their plans.

"So it is settled, we strike tomorrow." One said. He is tall, black and gives off a feeling of power

"Good, Shay and his new order will pay for Kessegowasse's death." said a distinctively female voice.

"And let us not forget Le Chasseur, he was a useful informant" Said a man, with a thick French accent.

"And Adewale, a man who personified our creed." said a tall man with an Irish accent.

"Priority targets are Shay, Haytham, and Francois .Remember, follow our creed, for tomorrow it will serve us well" said the first one

"Nothing is true, Everything is permitted." They said in unison as they left for their tents.

The next day, Francois and Jennifer arrived at Haytham's home. Connor ran out and greeted his aunt, and decided to show her around . Jennifer laughed and took baby Elise off Francois's hands as she followed Connor around the rather large abode. Haytham had been smiling the entire time, though his face turned serious as he looked Francois in the eye.

"So, let's come inside and discuss what you have brought" Haytham said in a serious tone as he led Francois inside. Francois nodded his head, also with a serious face. When they entered, Francois immediately pulled a glowing orb out of his satchel. Haytham recognized it immediately. He new that it was none other than an Apple of Eden.

"It was given to me by one of our order members from Spain, and he told me that he was unfit to decide its fate. I am unsure what to do with it, as it could be useful to the order." Francois spoke in a thoughtful tone.

"No, no man, no matter their beliefs, should hold that much power. The disasters in Haiti and Lisbon proved that. I will write a letter for our man in Spain to tell him of our decision." Haytham said with a tone of authority. Francois nodded his head in agreement after a few seconds of thinking.

"Ah yes, I heard that your man Shay Cormac was there in Lisbon" Francois said as he handed the apple to Haytham slowly. Haytham then pulled out a key and used it to unlock a safe under his desk.

"Yes, and when he gets here he shall take this apple out to sea and drop it to the bottom of the ocean, where no one will ever find it." Haytham said as he placed the apple and the letter in the safe. After that, Connor arrived with Jennifer, the latter then handed a giggling Elise back to her father, who happily accepted. The front door then opened and Shay entered.

"Ah, Shay, I wold you to meet Grand master de la Serre, and my sister Jennifer." he motioned to the people in question, and after they exchanged greetings, Haytham went to speak.

"Now I have an important job for you Shay, you must.." Haytham was cut off as the sound of cannon fire reached them, and the manor began to shake.

"The Assassins are attacking!" one of the manor's guards screamed as the group ran to the window to see a ship bombarding the base.

"Damn it! Connor, take your aunt, Francois and Elise to the underground escape tunnels!" Haytham said as Shay threw him his sword and pistol. Connor nodded grimly and attempted to lead them to the tunnels, only to be cut off when a cannonball came through the manor. Connor looked around and found his aunt, shaken but fine, while Francois was heavily injured. He grabbed Elise from Francois and handed her to Jenny, as he dragged de le Serre to the escape route entrance.

Haytham, meanwhile was parking orders at his men as the tried to defend the manor when another cannonball hit his desk, and opened the safe up. Just then, the door was kicked in, and then 4 hooded figures entered. They were none other than the Master Assassins Liam O'Brien , Hope Jensen, and Chevalier. Thought the man in front of them was their mentor, Achilles. Haytham and Shay drew their weapons, even though they were outnumbered they would not go down easy.

"Achilles, you old bastard! I should have expected you." Haytham shouted, pointing his sword at Achilles.

"Haytham Kenway, Shay Cormac, today is your last day in this world. Surrender now, and your deaths will be quick." Achilles said as he stared directly at the Templars.

"Like hell we will Achilles, you will not be allowed to find the precursor sites" Spoke Shay angrily as he prepared himself to fight.

"Quiet traitor, you have damned yourself to this fate with your insane beliefs" Chevalier said arrogantly, staring Shay in the eye.

"You betrayed everything we stood for Shay, and you will die." spoke Hope this time,as she slowly moved towards him.

"And along with you, the Templars will fall, and your evil shall end" Liam said. Haytham, having enough of this, lunged at Achilles, but was intercepted by Liam. Meanwhile, Shay, wielding his Bastard sword and dagger, entered combat against both Chevalier and Hope. While this was happening, Connor and the rest were watching the entire thing from the entrance to the tunnels. As they sat there, Francois, looked Jenny in the eye.

"Please, take care of Elise for me Jenny, you have that motherly charm about you." he said weakly with a sad smile as he finally succumbed to blood loss and passed on. Shocked, Jenny held Elise a little tighter, vowing to protect her. Connor watched on angrily, wishing he could help in some way.

Back with the fighting, Shay had caught a lucky break when a cannonball had hit a bookshelf, causing it to fall and trap Chevalier, letting Shay focus on Hope. Haytham, meanwhile had been dueling with Liam, and had manged to through him through a window. He then turned his attentions on Achilles, who had been looking for the precursor box. He attacked Achilles who, just had enough time to parry the blow. As they fought on, Achilles tackled Haytham into his desk, causing the Apple of Eden to be exposed. Achilles, recognizing this went to grab it, only for Haytham to stab his hand with his hidden blade. Haytham, picking up the apple, put the blade up to the old assassin's throat.

"Now, it is over." he said lifting his blade up to stab him, then out of the corner of his eye, he saw Liam pointing a gun at him. As Liam pulled the trigger, a loud bang went off, and Haytham's eyes widen as he realized that the blood on him was not his. He looked down and saw Connor on the ground, bleeding from a wound in his sternum. He shook with rage as he clutched the apple, not noticing it had been damaged.

"Haytham no! Don't use it!" Shay yelled seeing the situation. He did not like the idea of a revenged crazed Haytham. Jenny, carrying Elise, rushed to Connor and attempted to help stop the bleeding.

Then , the apple began to shake and expel light,. Haytham dropped it and then, in an instance there was

a blinding flash of light, and when it subsided, Haytham, Connor, Jenny,Shay and Elise were gone.

_**An Unknown Plane of existence- **_Haytham and the other adults awoke, and found them face to face with a strange woman, who appeared as if she was ethereal.

"Who are you?" said Shay, confused and baffled at the woman in front of him. She appeared to be an angle to him.

"I have had many names, but you may call me Juno, I am one of the race you humans call, the ones who came before." She said in a loud, regal tone that commanded respect.

"I have decided to give you a knew life, in a new world, unknown to you" She said, looking each and every member of the party up and down.

"What? What do you mean new world?" Asked Jenny, as she gently rocked Elise in her arms.

"Hush humans, and let the knowledge of these new lands permeate your minds" she said as she pointed at the adults and injured Connor, as they clutched their heads and passed out in pain.

When the awoke, they found themselves outside of a small town, and looked at a sign, and saw its name, Tanzaku Town, it read. They then realized they were in the Land of Fire. They were in the world of Shinobi.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- Did not expect so many views in one day, not to many reviews but I can live. This chapter is where the real crossover starts. I have also adjusted Shay's age so he is younger, for story purposes Remember to R&R. Enjoy :)**

**Enter The Gambler **

Shay awoke first, and grabbed his head as he felt the years of knowledge flood into his brain. He then went over to a downed Haytham and Jenny, and after helping them up, they looked at a near by sign, and even though they were positive they had never seen the symbols before, they understood them perfectly.

"Tanzaku Town, half a mile" they said in unison, before Haytham quickly turned around and frantically searched for Connor, who he found a few feet away, still bleeding. He and Jenny ran to Connor, and tried their best to slow the bleeding.

"I'll go to the town and get a doctor, stay with him" Shay said in , to him, sounded like Japanese. He then gave Haytham a reassuring pat on the back before faster than he ever had before. He deeply cared for Connor, and would not allow him to die. As he ran into the town, he found frantically searched for a hospital, but found none. Making a spit second decision, he ran into the nearest building (which happened to be a bar) and looked for anyone who could be a doctor.

"Help! Please does anyone know a doctor?" he said as he looked around, one patron of the bar pointed at two women. One was a blond with her hair tied in two loose pony tails. She wore a green haori and grey blouse. The other was a slender woman,with black hair and eyes,who Shay thought was quite pretty. She wore a long bluish-black kimono, and small heels on her shoes, and she held a pig in her arms. Shay ran up to the pair quickly.

"Are you, a doctor? Please I need help!" He said hoping he would be back in time to save Connor.

"Yeah, I am a doctor, and why should I care?" She said looking back at the man who looks like he has about enough equipment to fight an army. Shay looked at her, then he realized that even in another world, money still drove far too many people. Shay grabbed his money pouch, and pulled out a British pound.

"I can pay, and I have more. Please, you must help, or my friends son will die." Shay said, almost pleading. He needed help, and he would do anything for it. Tsunade, who had been examining the coin, was taken aback, and was in deep thought for a minute.

"Lady Tsunade, we can not let a young boy die." Shizune said, acting as her master's conscious.

"Ahh, Fine! But we're getting paid for this" Tsunade said with a exasperated sigh. Shay smiled and nodded, before grabbing both women and dragging them out the door. He brought them back to the group,and as they came to Connor, Tsunade froze. Before Shay could ask whats wrong, Shizune silenced him with a hand wave, and went to work on Connor. Shay,Jenny, carrying Elise, and Tsunade gave her space and walked out of seeing distance.

About an hour later, Shizune emerged from the forest, and Shay stood up and walked over to her.

"How is he?" He asked, worried about the boy he considered to be like a nephew.

"He is going to be fine, all you have to do for a while is change the bandages and clean the wound" She said with a smile. Shay let out a relieved sigh, happy to know that everything was fine. He wanted to ask what had stopped Tsunade, but decided against it, as he learned not to meddle in the past of some people.

"Thank you, and I never did get you name Miss...?" Shay said, flashing a devilish smile.

"Shizune, Shizune Kato. And you?" She asked giving a small smile also.

"Shay Patrick Cormac, at your service" He said giving a bow. Shizune giggled at the gesture, then looked over at her mentor, who was at the moment playing peekaboo with Elise.

"Hmm, an odd name, to fit a unique person." she said smiling. Shay smiled back before pulling out his money bag and handing it to Shizune, who opened it and gasped at the contents.

"Shay, the procedure was easy, this is way to much" she said and attempted to hand it back to him. Shay then waved her off and pushed the bag back to her. He pointed at the ring on his finger and said

"The wise man who this ring once belonged too once told me money is a means to an end, not and end itself. I hope your mentor can see that one day" He said as he walked off to see Haytham and Connor, leaving Shizune to only sigh as she walked towards Tsunade and Jenny, who were having an interesting conversation.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, how did you get tangled up with these guys?" Tsunade asked. Jenny laughed, before answering.

"Well Haytham is my younger brother, Connor my nephew, Shay is a ...family friend, and I promised Elise's father that I would take care of her." She said, shifting a little in her seat. Tsunade thought about the answer for a second.

"So, if Haytham is your little brother, how old does that make you?" Tsunade responded, being rather blunt.

"54, and you Miss Tsunade?" she said, generally curious

"47, though I like to keep myself looking young" said Tsunade, who Jenny could already tell was an extremely vain woman.

"Lady Tsunade, should we go soon?" Shizune asked, even though she enjoyed the group very much.

"Yes, I think we should" Tsunade answered. As they prepared to leave, everyone said their goodbyes. Haytham surprisingly hugged both Shizune and Tsunade, thanking them for saving his son. As they parted, Shizune gave them advice to got to the village known as Konoha. After the two groups were out of sight of each other Tsunade pulled out the money.

"Strange people, but they are nice enough, and they pay really good" Tsunade said, once again examining the strange coins.

"Yeah, your right, and Shay was also very kind and polite" Shizune said, not seeing the growing smile on her mentor's face

"Well well, does Shizune have a crush on someone?" Tsunade insinuated in a teasing tone

"What.. no, I mean … nah" Shizune said stuttering and blushing in embarrassment, causing Tsunade to burst out laughing.

**The Next Day**

Haytham and company arrived at night fall at the gates of a large village. The group examined them, admiring the size and magnitude of not only the gates, but what must lay inside.

"Seems Shizune was right when she told us we couldn't miss the village" Shay said, subconsciously thinking of how he would climb the walls.

"Ah, she was quite nice, and from what I saw you seemed to be quite taken with her Shay" Jenny said causing the entire group, minus Shay, who stood silent with a small blush, to laugh.

"Anyway, we are here Konoha, prepare for a new dawn" Haytham said, staring seriously at the gates. A new future lays before them, and they will mold that future to be a glorious one.

**AN- I decided to split the chapter I was planing into two so I can put more into each one.**

**Hope you enjoyed, R&R and may the father of understanding guide us.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN-Hey guys I'm here with chapter 3. I forgot to mention earlier there might be character bashing in this story, so be warned. Now, I won't always update so fast so don't get used to it.**

**It' Christmas break so I have some free time on my hands. Anyways, I want some serious reviews okay, and be honest but gentle, the feed back will be appreciated. So here it is, enjoy (:**

**The Fox Hunt**

**October 10th-** Haytham, Connor, Shay,Jennifer and Elise were now at the gates of Konoha entering the village. As they approached , the two Chunin shinobi on guard looked them over. Looking at Haytham, and seeing his sword, they assumed that it was for protection on the road,as many civilians did ,but when they looked at Shay, who was a human Swiss army knife, they felt a little nervous.

"Um, mind explaining why the guy with the hood has so many weapons?" one of the guards, who had long spiked hair said. Before Shay could retort, Haytham stepped in.

"He's our body guard. The roads can be quite dangerous to travel without a little bit of extra muscle." Haytham quickly lied, hoping they would buy it, knowing that the order, or what was left of it, had to remain secret. The two guards looked at each other, nodded and opened the gates, revealing what looked like a festival in the village.

"Wow, I wonder what they are celebrating?" Jenny said, as Elise cooed in response, her tiny mind in awe of the music and lights and sounds she saw.

As the group continued walking they looked at stands that sold all sorts of things, ranging from toys, to food to instruments to jewelry to just plain knickknacks. Shay felt the large bag he was carrying, feeling the rolls of paper he remembered were called storage scrolls, that held all of the groups belongings, from weapons and armor to pictures and documents. As they walked around more they saw what looked like a group of drunks yelling and screaming some nonsense.

"Hmm, seems even here people will use anything as an excuse to get drunk." Shay said looking at the villagers.

"Hey looks like they are circling around something" Jenny said, as she looked on. Immediately , Connor, Shay, and Haytham activated there eagle vision, and what they saw appalled them. The villagers, all red colored and with bottles and rocks, surrounding a small child, who was huddled in a corner. In a second, Shay bolted toward the group, with Haytham right behind. As they scaled the buildings so they could get around the mob, Connor led his aunt and Elise away from the situation and into a local inn and out of harms way. As the crowd slowly advanced on the boy, the two Templars jumped from the rooftops and landed in between the angry mob and the young blond boy.

"I suggest you leave right now and leave this boy alone" Shay said , raising his fists in and getting ready for a fight. A few villagers were intimidated and backed off, but most stayed.

"And what if we stay?" one civilian in the back screamed.

"Well, now I'm going to feed you your teeth." Haytham retorted as two civilians ran at him, only for him to knee one in the gut and elbow the other in the face. A few also rushed at Shay, and he swiftly punched one in the face and kicked the legs out from another. The two men continued for a few minutes before ANBU black ops arrived. The civilians scattered, and one ANBU walked up to Shay and Haytham, and unsheathed his sword, as did the other ANBU.

"By order of the Hokage you are placed under arrest" He said. Haytham and Shay remembered that the Hokage leads the village, and decided to submit as their hands were cuffed and weapons removed.

**Later that Night-**The Third Hokage frowned deeply as he sat listing to the civilian council yell about the mysterious attackers that reportedly beat the hell out of around 23 civilians. One person in particular was screeching at the top of her lungs. This was Councilwoman Mebuki Haruno, and her pink hair flew wildly as she screamed for outrageous punishments like death or life imprisonment. The other council involved was the Clan Heads, who felt what the men had done was just. Also watching were the elders and Koharu , Homura and Danzo, the latter being Sarutobi's old friend turned rival, stood back and waited like the vultures they are.

"ENOUGH!" shouted the third, demanding complete silence. He then took a deep breath to compose himself. "I have looked over the evidence, and I see no other conclusion to this case, ANBU, bring them in" He said, and in a few moments Haytham and Shay were brought in, handcuffed and royally pissed.

"So this is how you treat people who save kids around here, aye? Now that is a piss poor justice system" Shay said as he looked up defiantly at the civilians

"That "boy" is nothing but a demon" one fat, greedy councilor said huffing angrily at Shay.

"Aw yes, it makes so much sense, because demons just love to be little kids and get beat up by their neighbors" Haytham sarcastically said, giving everyone in the room the evil eye. The Hokage quieted the room again as he raised his hand .

"On the charges of assault, I find the defendants not guilty." The Third said as the Civilians went ballistic. "SILENCE" Sarutobi yelled as he decided to explain the ruling. "First, many ANBU members and Naruto can back up the story, plus when they were questioned they were completely truthful, and there story stayed the same no matter how much torture Ibiki threatened to use" A few shinobi gulped, knowing how … persuasive Ibiki could be. As Haytham and Shay were released, Haytham instantly went into what Connor and Shay dubbed "Ally maker mode"He looked at the Hokage.

"Now that this, transgression, is over may I introduce myself. I am Haytham Kenway , and this is my friend and associate, Shay Cormac" He said bowing, and gesturing to Shay who also bowed. The Hokage smiled and nodded his head in return as he adjourned the meeting and the councils left, Though Mebuki mumbled curses to herself the entire way out.

"Now, may I ask you, were can I find that boy Naruto, so I can make sure he is fine, oh and Haytham while you discuss things with I will see to Connor and Jenny." Shay said, worried about the young boy. Sarutobi smiled and pointed towards the lobby, while Haytham gave him a nod of approval.

"Yes well, before we discuss your business proposition, would you tell me who Jenny and Connor are?And really who two are you are?" the elderly Hokage asked.

"Very well." said Haytham, though he knew he would leave out some details.

**Lobby- **Shay, after getting his equipment back, looked around for Naruto, and found him sitting in a chair swinging his legs back and forth. Smiling shay whistled to get the boy's attention.

"Hey, your one of the nice men who saved me!" Naruto said, beaming up at Shay, who chuckled at the enthusiastic response.

"Aye lad, the name is Shay, and my friend who also save you is Haytham, I just wanted to check on you, make sure you were fine." Naruto smiled at Shay's kindness, and gave him a nod.

"Yep, I'm fine, nothing I can't handle" He said as Shay smiled and ruffled Naruto's hair.

"Um so Naruto, the Hokage said you live alone, so would you like to spend the night with us?" Shay asked, since he took a liking to the boy, finding him to be interesting. Naruto nodded enthusiastically, as Shay smiled and grabbed his hand to lead him. "Good, well Haytham's sister Jenny, and son Connor are there, and they would love to meet you too." Shay said.

"Yatta!" Naruto yelled as Shay led him to the rest of the group.

**Hokage's Office-** Haytham and Hiruzen sat across from each other, in silence. Then, the older of the two stood and took a sip of sake he had served himself.

"Your group is very interesting Haytham, and from what you tell me, you and they could be very useful to the village" He said staring out the window.

"Indeed, I do belief we could help each other, and also this world at the same time"Haytham said taking a sip of sake, which was nowhere near as strong as the rum Shay made him drink all the time. The Hokage stood for a second,eyes closed and in deep thought, before sighing and opening his eyes.

"Tell me more about this "Templar Order"of yours" He said. Haytham smirked, knowing this was the a new rise, one like never before. Now the Templar order would live again, now among the shinobi world.

**AN- well, another chapter done, another to write. I'm serous though please review. I want feedback on this since it is my first fanfic. Anyways, next time something happens, and it involves people! **

**May the father of understanding guide us.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- Hey, guys thanks for the support so far, it really means a lot. Oh and thanks for the compliment Spark681, and well for the rest of your review, well you'll have to wait and see.**

**Anyways, l hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Establishing Order**

Haytham sat at his desk in the newly created base for the Templars, contemplating the last three months. It was a large, four building estate, the buildings separated by a large courtyard. The two biggest buildings were reserved for training and other important things such as such at intelligence gathering and meetings. There also was an underground armory full of almost every possible weapon. When the Hokage had first gone to visit, Connor showed him it, and the old man's jaw almost literally hit the ground. And after Connor demonstrated what guns could do, Hiruzen nearly fainted at the thought of how powerful his allies could be.

_**Flashback, one month ago**_

Connor led the Hokage into the underground room, and at the magnitude and variety of weapons, he had only one thing to say.

"DAMN !" He said as his eyes bulged at the unique and intriguing weapons. He saw swords, axes, daggers ,clubs and everything in between. He also noticed the the muskets and pistols and looked back at Connor, and saw on the young boy's waist. "Connor, what exactly are these, and what do they do?" He asked pointing at the pistols.

"They are called guns, and I will demonstrate their effectiveness on that dummy over there" Connor said, pulling his gun out and aiming at a dummy. He squeezed the trigger and with a loud "BANG" the gun fired a metal ball at the target. He then grabbed the dummy and explained the damage to the Hokage, who was thoroughly impressed. Connor smirked at his expression. The Hokage then looked at the wall, which had many robes,and armors with weapons next to them. Connor noticed his wandering eyes.

"Those belong to my father and Shay, they are a... private collection" Connor said. The Hokage looked away and then back at the guns, intrigued by how such a small metal ball could be so deadly.

"Let's see the rest of the facility" He said. Connor nodded and led him out of the armory.

_**Flashback end**_

The last building, was the barracks, which was three stories tall, though the top was only the Grand Master's office. The ground floor had a large kitchen, bathrooms, showers, and anything you would want in a home. The second story was where the recruits slept. There were 60 beds in all, 30 for males 30 for females, who's sleeping quarters were separate from each other. Currently, 13 beds were in use, 7 male 6 female, who had been pickpockets, thieves, hired muscle or mercenary's before Jenny, who had surprisingly offered to be spy master and chief recruiter, recruited them. The funding for this was hard to get, so Haytham came up with a plan. To the public and council, the Templars are the personal task force of the Hokage, meant to prevent situations like the Uchiha Massacre and Hyuga affair from happening. Because of this, Haytham gained a seat on the council,much like the ANBU commander had, much to the contempt of the elders and civilian council. Haytham was broken from his thoughts when Shay walked in.

"Grand Master, you have been called for a council meeting, oh and I'm going to get Naruto his present so I'll be gone for a little" Shay said. Haytham nodded and smiled as he remembered how Shay had adopted the young energetic blond around a month into their stay. He had done it quickly, and with out the civilians catching wind of it before it was too late. Haytham departed and made his way to the Hokage's tower, while Shay went to the blacksmith.

_**Kajiya weapon store- **_Shay walked into the blacksmith's store and whistled at the store owner, who looked back and smiled

"Hello Shay! Here to pick up your son's present?" Mr. Kajiya said. Shay and the Templars had become his top customers. Shay nodded and the blacksmith went to the back and brought a beautiful steel claymore. It was around 4 feet long, the blade being around 3 and a quarter of that. The guard was a nice cross shape, and the pommel was a red Templar cross. Shay smiled, remembering how it was Connor who discovered Naruto's affinity to large swords. He picked the sword up and handed Mr Kajiya some money as he left, heading off to pick Naruto up from the Ninja Academy.

_**Hokage Tower, Council room-**_ Meanwhile , Haytham sat in his designated chair, next to head ANBU commander,code named Ryu, who had become god friends, do too their similar world views. They sat near the clan heads, Hiashi Hyuga, Shikaku Nara, Choza Akamichi, Tsume Inuzuka. Inoichi Yamanka, Shibi Aburame, and several smaller clans(who sadly usually sided with the civilians) along with a vacant spot for the Uchiha. On the other side were the Civilian Council, full of merchants, businessmen/woman, and other important civilian figures. Also stood the elders, Homura, Koharu and Danzo, in the middle sits the third Hokage, who raises his hand to signal the meetings start.

"Now, let us start this meeting to discuss the budget of the village for the next year." Sarutobi said before looking at Mebuki "Councilwoman Haruno, I understand that you have a bill you want to propose." He said. Mebuki nodded and smiled smugly as she stood up to speak.

"Ah I do, lord Hokage, on everyone's desk there is a copy of it. I think we can all agree that the budget cuts are necessary, and will benefit everyone greatly." she said as everyone picked up the packet of papers and skimmed them. Haytham frowned, noticing how every budget change was against something ninja related. The academy teachers pay being lowered, the training grounds receiving less money for maintenance,cutting funding to hospitals, and the rate of taxes raised on shinobi in almost every way. Haytham stood and whistled to get everyone in the room's attention.

"Well I must say that these budget cuts are the worst ideas I have ever seen" Haytham said causing the civilians to scowl. "I mean this is ridiculous, raising taxes on weapons, taking a larger percentage of money from mission pays, and even cutting funding to update the Memorial stone!" the clan heads and even a few civilians looked through the packet and frowned. Mebuki gulped, hoping that at least the entire civilian council would be on her side.

"I agree with Haytham, this bill is ridiculous, but I have a bill that has been in the works that maybe more helpful to the village" Said Ryu, as he passed hiss own packet to everyone. It involved removing tax breaks on wealthier members of the village, ninja and civilian, while keeping funding for important things ,such as the academy, the same. The Clan heads and around a third of the civilians nodded in approval, and, along with Haytham, Ryu, and The third Hokage himself, voted for the bill, as it was approved for the budget for the next year. Sarutobi then adjourned the meeting. As the room cleared, he raised a hand to stop Ryu and Haytham, the latter grinning ear to ear.

"So, how was it you two knew what the bill was going to say? There is no way in hell that those lines you said weren't rehearsed" the Hokage said, amused that they got the upper hand on KCC(Konoha Civilian Council).

"Well, some of my recruits wanted to practice, and well the best way to learn is by doing, so I thought about who would mind getting documents stolen from them and who wouldn't, so I gave them their first assignment" said Haytham, while Ryu chuckled.

"So you thought they would be fine with this?" the Hokage asked, wondering why Haytham and Ryu would think such a thing.

"Oh no, I knew they would be absolutely livid, all the more fun anyways." The three men laughed a lot before Haytham decided to talk again. "Well I must be off, I have business to attend to" Haytham said as he headed for the door, both men nodded and continued talking well after Haytham left the room.

_**Academy, 3:00 pm-**_ Naruto, was sitting in class taking notes on the history of Konoha. These lessons bored him, he understood the importance of village history, but damn, face to face with an enemy ninja, it won't matter. As he felt himself drifting into sleep, the final bell rang and he pooped up from his seat and left the room. He waited in the courtyard like usual, talking to his friends, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba Shino and Hinata. They were quite a diverse group, with the lazy Shikamaru, the "big boned" Choji, the brash Kiba,with his dog Akamaru, the shy Hinata, and finally Naruto, who had mellowed out and become cool and collected since being adopted, much like his father. He even had a slight Irish accent. This led to the him affectionately being called "mirror" by Jenny and Connor. The group of friends sat talking before Naruto stood up all of a sudden.

"Well my dad is here, I should go" He said as everyone looked around.

"Man you do this everyday, when do we get to see him?" Kiba whined, as the rest sighed, agreeing with him, even Akamaru yipped in approval. Naruto laughed a little.

"How about this, when we all graduate, then you can meet him" Naruto said as he prepared to walk away.

"Troublesome, fine I can agree to that" Shikamaru said. everyone nodded, finding it a fair deal. As Naruto said bye to everyone, he looked back at Hinata who was twiddling her fingers

"By..bye Na.. Naruto" She said stuttering the entire time.

"Goodbye Hinata" Naruto said as he walked out of sight. When he was sure no one was looking, he scaled the side of a building, and when he got to the top, he saw his dad, sitting crisscross on top.

"Hey dad, what's that you got in your hands?" Naruto asked noticing a long box Shay was holding.

Shay smiled and silently handed it to Naruto, who's eyes widen as he understood the meaning of the jesture and after opening it and thoroughly inspecting the blade, glomped his father in a tight hug. Shay chuckled, before straightening his robes.

"Now, Naruto, you must be careful with this blade, and I don't want you to use it or bring it anywhere besides home and the compound until you graduate, that means school too, alright" Shay warned, not wanting his son to be hurt or hurt someone on accident. Naruto nodded excitedly, as he hugged Shay again, and Shay smiled at the happiness this brought Naruto.

_**Unknown Location- **_Danzo sat looking out the window of his office, going over the days events in his mind. He then heard a small thud, as if something had hit the ground, and the sound of his door locking

"Have you come to kill me?" Danzo said, slowly reaching for a kunai he had next to him.

"Kill you, no. I just want to have a little chat" Said a voice with an impossible to miss British accent. Danzo's eyes widened for a second, before he turned to face the intruder.

"Ah, so Haytham Kenway, what do I and you have to talk about." Danzo said, looking into Haytham's eyes, neither breaking the stare.

**AN- Well, another chapter done, and my first cliffhanger too! What does Haytham have planed?What will Naruto's friends think of Shay? Will Jenny get any dialogue? Why am I asking you these questions? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z! I mean Templars Hidden in the Leaves**

**May the Father of Understanding guide us**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN- So, I have decided to wait a while to reveal what happened at the end of last chapter, so don't expect answers right away. Anyways, this is also a time skip, so I could advance the story a little. I might also explain how the group is able to keep pace with ninja in later chapters, thanks to a suggestion from Indecisive Bob. Any ways R&R, and enjoy the chapter.**

**Graduations and First Meetings**

Naruto awoke early in the morning, practically bouncing up and down. He quickly went over to his closet and picked out a set of clothes he had been waiting to use. It was a light leather coat, complemented with a wide trimmed hat (the sharpshooter outfit from Rogue). Shay had given it to Naruto after discovering Naruto was an amazing shot with pistols,muskets, and especially with the air rifle. So much so, that Shay had Mr. Kajiya reverse engineer his so Naruto could have one. As Naruto, dressed and ready, ran down the stairs, he saw his father, cooking breakfast, which caused him to stop.

"Hey dad, what's that you cooking?" Naruto asked, his Irish accent in full effect after 4 years of living with Shay. Shay chuckled, thinking how now he and Naruto were the only two on Earth with it.

"Just some hash browns and bacon, here sit down and have some" Shay offered,pointing at a chair, but Naruto just grabbed some to go.

"No time, I can't be late for the exams" Naruto said, running out the door, shoving food in his mouth as he hopped from building to building. Shay laughed at his son's enthusiasm, knowing that it was a rare thing. He stopped and reminisced of how everything had changed in four years. The Templars, for one had grown in size and power. They had become well know to the other villages, after an incident around a year back. A mission had gone south, and a group of bandits(who had been running a human trafficking business) led by five missing nin, ranked C through A, had captured a team, consisting of a Jonin and two Chunin , the latter being a member of the main branch of the Hyuga family. The bandits were planning on selling his eyes to the highest bidder. The Hokage decided to send in Shay, an at the time 15 year old Connor, and 10 other Templars, clad in the armor worn in the 11th century, in to rescue the hostages and slaves. It was a daring attack, and Shay and Connor gained recognition for the former defeating the A ranked nuke-nin,a long with around 15 bandits, and the latter killing one of the B and C ninjas, along with 10 bandits. The other missing ninjas were killed by the order. All in all, more than 150 bandits were killed, and the Templars were now feared and well know in the Elemental Nations. Shay broke his train of thought, and decided to take a walk around the park, since Haytham gave him the week off.

**Academy-** Naruto, sat in class waiting for his teachers, Iruka and Mizuki to arrive. He currently going over everything he needed to do to pass the exams. The entire year, he had kept his grades only a bit above average, as to not draw attention, but today, he would show everyone his true self. He was broken from his thoughts when Hinata sat next to him, like usual. Naruto tipped his hat at her.

"Hello Hinata, are you ready for the test?" He asked, excitement oozing from him.

"Yes, Na-Naruto, I practiced last ni-night" Hinata answered, trying to keep her stutter in check.

Naruto smiled, trying to relax her. As they went to talk more Iruka and Mizuki arrived. As the class continued to speak Iruka's patience ran out.

"SHUT UP!" he shouted as the whole room went silent, as Iruka composed himself. He then gave a rather dull speech about the test before finally starting the exam, beginning with the target practice sessions. After everyone had gone, the instructors were surprised to find that Naruto had scored highest, followed by Sasuke Uchiha, the Uchiha last survivor, and Hinata. Sasuke's fan club, headed by Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanka were shouting in anger, not believing that Sasuke (who was already fuming) could loose to anyone. The same thing repeated itself for the both the writing and ninjutsu portions (in the latter Naruto used Shadow Clones, which he learned from, "acquiring" the forbidden scroll from the Hokage) Finally, the sparing sessions were up, and after watching everyone go before the, the last match was Sasuke vs Naruto. As the two competitors stood up, Naruto removed his hat and handed it to Hinata.

"Hinata, mind holding on to my hat for a minute" Naruto asked, stepping in the sparring ring. Sasuke frowned.

"Whats the matter looser, don't want me to get it all bloody for you?" Sasuke said as his fangirls swooned over him.

"Nope, just don't want to wrinkle it, and this " Naruto said with a smirk, causing Sasuke to charge him angrily as Iruka started the match. Naruto easily dodged and parried each punch and kick, taunting Sasuke the entire time. "Come on you can do better than that" Naruto said as he punched Sasuke in the side. Sasuke fell to the ground with a thud and coughed trying to catch his breath.

"You! No one can beat an Uchiha!" Sasuke shouted as he went through some familiar hand signs.

"Fire style Fireball Jutsu !" He yelled as a fireball came from his mouth. Naruto rolled to the left of it, and before he could attack, Iruka jumped in and restrained Sasuke, berating him.

"Sasuke!, this was a taijutsu spar only! You are disqualified from the running for rookie of the year. Be happy you still get to pass. Winner, Naruto" He said as he let Sasuke go and looked at Naruto, who seemed unfazed by the incident. Naruto just walked over to his friends and sat back down.

"Man you were awesome!" Kiba said, and Akamaru barked in agreement. The others nodded as they congratulated him. Hinata then walked up to him, handing back his hat. Naruto smiled and accepted it, causing Hinata to blush, as usual. After everyone grabbed their headbands on the way out, Shikamaru sighed loudly.

"Troublesome, my parents are throwing a party tonight, and everyone who passed is invited." Shikamaru said loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

"Great see you all there, and I'll bring my dad" Naruto said, knowing he had to fulfill his promise to his friends. Though one person who heard this had different thoughts. Sasuke, overheard the last part and got a wicked idea in his power hungry mind.

"Hmm, his dad probably trained him, and I can ask him to train me, or if he doesn't, I can have the council make him."Sasuke thought to himself with a smirk, before collecting his headband and leaving.

**Later, At the Nara clan compound-** Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Hinata, Kiba, and a few other classmates (along with all their parents) were having fun, eating food and enjoying the party. As everyone was talking, Naruto entered the house, alone to the disappointment of his friends.

"Hey what gives! Where is your dad?" Kiba asked angrily.

"Take it easy guys, he'll be here any minute, he was just talking to Uncle Haytham" Naruto said, much to the shock of all those who knew that name.

"Wait, as in Haytham Kenway, Grand Master of the Templars?" Ino said, surprised that Naruto would be on such a familiar basis with the leader of the world's top tactical unit.

"Yep, what about it?" Naruto said, and before anyone could answer, Sasuke entered the room, flanked by Sakura, and escorted by his legal guardians, Koharu and Homura.

"Hnn, that explains why your so powerful. No way a loser like you could become like this without training form someone as skilled as a Templar." Sasuke said smugly as he walked around like he owned the place. And before any one could retort, a familiar figure walked in.

"Sorry I'm late, had some business to take care of." spoke Shay, in his familiar accent.

"Hey Dad, glad you could make it" Naruto said waving him over. Ino's eyes widened, as the elders narrowed theirs.

"Your dad is Shay Cormac, Haytham Kenway's second in command?" Ino said, as everyone looked at him in awe. Then elders walked up to Shay.

"Be that as it may, by order of the elders and civilian council, you shall train Sasuke Uchiha in everything you know." Koharu said with a smirk.

"Sorry mam, but no can do, I can see a familiar lust for power in his eyes" Shay said, the last part a whisper.

"What! How dare you, we are the elders and you follow our orders!" Homura shouted, fuming at Shay's answer.

"Actually, the only two people who can order him to do anything are me and the Hokage" Said a voice,with a distinct British accent as Haytham walked in. "Oh, and congratulations Naruto for passing." Haytham said with a smile to Naruto, who smiled back.

"Very well, Kenway we will just use force on you and your lapdog. ANBU!" Koharu shouted, and six ANBU appeared hands on their swords, causing Haytham and Shay to reach for their pistols.

"Did somebody say ANBU?" said another voice,as head ANBU commander, Ryu, appeared, his long shaggy blond hair spilling from the back of his mask. "ANBU, stand down." He said, and the ANBU all sheathed their weapons, as did everyone else. Then out of nowhere, one of the ANBU pulled his sword and in one motion went to slash at Ryu. Ryu was able to move his head a little, but not enough as the sword slashed through the bottom part of his mask, causing it to brake and his cheek to be cut. In a split second, Haytham drew his pistol and shot the ANBU member in the knee, causing him to fall in pain, as the adults present jumped on the ANBU, restraining him. Haytham went to check Ryu.

"Are you alright?" Haytham asked, worried about his friend.

"I'm fine" Ryu whispered in a voice that now sounded feminine. Haytham's eyes widened, as he realized the truth about Ryu. He had always noticed that Ryu was a bit on the small sized, but payed no heed to it. Haytham, though looked at Ryu's cheek, seeing the small cut, and pushed his first thoughts about this revelation aside and pulled a small bottle of rubbing alcohol he always had with him out and poured some on a towel that Naruto gave him, before pointing at Ryu's cheek.

"Your hurt." Haytham said.

"I've been in charge of ANBU for over two decades, this is nothing." Ryu said, wincing as she touched the wound. Haytham gently pressed the rag to her face.

"Here, this should stop the bleeding." Haytham said, and after a few seconds he chuckled.

"What's so funny?" she asked, confused by his laughter.

"I had nearly this same exact moment with Connor's mother, only I was the bleeding one." He said. Ryu smiled, and though it could not be seen by Haytham, she had a small blush on her cheeks.

The moment was ended when a Chunin busted into the room, frantically.

"The Hokage has called for an emergency meeting! The Forbidden Scroll has been stolen by Mizuki!"

**AN- okay another chapter bites the dust. How do you guys feel about Ryu's true identity? Oh and I would like ask a favor for all artists that read this. Please send a drawing of either Ryu and/or Connor(with a new templar outfit). I can't draw, so if you send it I will promote it and give you a big shout out. You have until chapter 7 for this.**

**May the father of Understanding Guide us**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN- Hey guys, before I start, here's a reminder, I want people who are artists to draw there own interpretation of Ryu and/or Templar Connor. Also, I want to talk about Naruto's healing abilities. I am making it so he can only heal what could already be healed, (ex. Small broken bones, cuts stabs) and not to crazy fast with it either Anyways, hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Occupational Hazard**

Naruto and Shay were at their house, grabbing as many weapons as they could. Naruto had strapped a pistol to his waist, a hidden blade on each wrist, and slung his claymore over his shoulder. Shay was in his usual attire, and was borrowing Naruto's air rifle, since his was getting repaired. They both silently headed out of different windows, to different ends of the village, looking for Mizuki.

**Forest surrounding Konoha, 20 minutes later- ** Mizuki was having a field day against his former friend and co-teacher, Iruka, who was now on the ground injured from multiple shuriken. Everything was going great, he would get the scroll to Orochimaru, and he would get great power. Then, he saw a blond head from the corner of his eye and jumped into a tree, narrowly avoiding a bullet that was shot at him.

"So, the demon boy is here, hey Naruto, do you know why everyone hates you?" Mizuki said, hoping to crush the boys spirit. Iruka tried to intervene, but he was too injured to move much.

"What, that I host the Nine Tails, I was told a month after I was adopted." Naruto said with a smirk, causing the older men to stare in shock. Mizuki cursed wondering how he was gonna get out of this. A wicked idea came across his mind as Naruto unsheathed his sword. Mizuki threw a kunai with an explosive tag on it at Iruka. Naruto, on instinct, ran to Iruka and pulled him out of the way and tried to block the explosion with his sword. As the kunai exploded, Naruto was tossed away from Iruka and his sword(which now had a noticeable crack in the blade). As Naruto stood up he reached down and felt that his gun was missing. He looked around for a second, before turning around as Mizuki pounced on him, pining him to the ground. Mizuki, who had slipped on brass knuckles, punched Naruto repeatedly in the face, causing the boy's eyes to swell and lip to bleed.

"You know, demon, I wonder how many villagers would love to be in this situation?" Mizuki said, before pulling out a kunai and stabbing Naruto in the left shoulder with it, twisting to increase the pain.

Naruto screamed in pain, as the stab and punches(now Mizuki had started cutting the boy in every direction) became too much. On instinct, Naruto thrust his palm forward and stabbed Mizuki in the collar bone, going through the bone. As Mizuki screamed, Naruto repeatedly stabbed him until Mizuki stopped moving, and Naruto realized Mizuki wasn't breathing. Naruto laid down, exhausted and in pain, before looking at his first kill. His eyes began to tear up, as a small bit of innocence left him. He was there crying, for a round a minute before other ANBU and ninjas showed up.

**9:00 AM, Konoha Hospital-** Naruto awoke, in a familiar white room. He looked around frantically, for any one, and saw his dad sleeping in a chair to the right.

"Dad?" Naruto said, looking over at Shay, who woke up at the sound of his sons voice.

"Hey lad, how are you feeling?" Shay asked walking over to his son.

"Sore, so dad, is Mizuki..." Naruto went to ask, but trailed off.

"Yes son, and I am sorry it had to happen, but you had no other choice" Shay said laying a reassuring hand on Naruto's good shoulder, and gave him a reassuring smile, which Naruto returned. "Oh, and your sword is at the smith's, it should be fixed in a week. I also found out your team selection and Sensei, but your not gonna like it" He said, as Naruto groaned.

_**Flashback, 7:30 AM.-**_Shay was fuming as he walked up the stairs to the Hokage's office. He had managed to squeeze the team selection info out of Haytham, and boy oh boy did it piss him off. Haytham was close behind, pleading for him to stop. Meanwhile, the Hokage was briefing all the Jonin on their teams, when he heard shouting from outside the door. He instantly recognized the voice.

"Oh Crap" He said as Shay busted through the doors.

"What is the meaning of this old man? Putting my son on the same team as a boy who tried to burn him alive, and that boy's number one cheerleader." Shay shouted and before any one could say anything, Shay turned on his eagle vision, and quickly found his target, Kakashi Hatake. A tall man with spiky silver hair, and half his face covered by a mask He walked up to him and spoke in a quiet but deadly voice. "I know why the council picked you, fella, but if I ever find out you neglected my boy or even that girl for the Uchiha, I will make you pay" Shay said, before he promptly, went over to the window, opened it, and jumped out, performing a leap of faith.

_**End Flashback**_

Naruto and Shay sat there for a few moments in complete silence. Then Naruto raised his head and smiled.

"You know, I would be laughing, if I didn't have to be on a team with those two idiots." He said, causing Shay to chuckle. Then Shay leaned in and whispered into Naruto's ear.

"Son, this is also your first mission as a Templar. The Uchiha ain't a full shilling, and both Haytham and the Hokage want you to keep and eye on him, do you understand?" Shay asked in a serious tone. Naruto nodded, knowing that Sasuke was unstable. "Anyways, your Sensei is know for being late, meaning he should show up around 3 hours late, so you should be out of here by then. I have to go now, but you have some... visitors." Shay said with a smirk before opening the door, revealing Jenny and Elise, the latter rushed to Naruto and jumped on his lap.

"Mirror! I was worried, they said you were hurt." Elise said, giving Naruto a hug. Naruto smiled and returned the hug.

"Hey, don't worry. Look I'm fine, and stop calling me mirror." Naruto said, but he was happy that they cared so much. Jenny chuckled.

"Will stop when you stop sounding like your father." She said with a smile before leaning in much like Shay had. "Naruto, you will do a monthly written report on your assignment, one copy for the Hokage, and one for the Templars, which you will deliver to me or Haytham. Get it?" She said, as Naruto nodded his head. "Good, now I talked to your doctor, and he said you can leave at around 3:00." Naruto smiled and went back to playing patty cake with the four year old Elise.

**3:05-** Kakashi now stood in front of two thirds of his team. Sasuke was in his own little corner, brooding, and Sakura was just watching him the entire time. The only one missing was Naruto, who was currently in the hospital. Kakashi had already had a "talk" with Shay, and it was something he did not want to have to do again anytime soon.

"So, How about we introduce ourselves, Pinky you start" he said, pointing at Sakura, who huffed at the nickname.

"Well my name is Sakura Haruno, my likes are (glances at Sasuke and giggles) my hobbies are (repeat step one), and my dream is to (take a guess)" Sakura said causing Kakashi to sigh. "oh and my dislikes are Ino- pig and Naruto" She said angrily.

"Did somebody mention me?" Naruto asked, as he climbed up the railing behind Kakashi. He now had the metal plate from his headband on his left hidden blade bracer "Now, you started this shindig without me, how could you?" He said with a smirk, getting an eye smile from Kakashi.

"Well now that your here, Emo your..." And before he could finish Sakura interrupted him

"Wait, we heard you were in the hospital because of Mizuki Sensei, how come you here?" Sakura asked, and Naruto just facepalmed .

"Because they let me out, though I am still not 100% yet" He said as he pulled up his right sleeve to reveal bandages, as well as his pointing at his forehead, which was wrapped up also.

"Anyways, emo your turn" Kakashi said, pointing at Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like many things, and I dislike a lot of things. My hobby is training, and my dream is an ambition. It is to restore my clan, and kill a certain someone." Sasuke said, as Naruto and Kakashi took mental notes, for different reasons. After a long pause, Kakashi cleared his throat.

"Okay, so blondy your turn" He pointed at Naruto, who stood up to speak.

"My name, is Naruto Uzumaki Cormac, my likes include my father,my friends and the rest of the Templar order. My dislike include cheaters and corrupt people. My hobby is training and, my dream is to help bring a new time of peace to the world." Naruto said, as Kakashi mentally clapped for the young boy.

"Okay, so tomorrow we will have your survival test" Kakashi said, and Sakura looked alarmed.

"What? But we already took the Genin exam." Sakura said, not understanding what was going on.

"Well, that was like a preliminary, this is to prove who really can be Genin." Kakashi said, before chuckling and speaking again "And only one third of Genin pass" He said, causing Sakura, Sasuke, and even Naruto to look shocked."Meet me at training ground 7 at 6:00 AM" As Kakashi dismissed them to prepare for tomorrow, he gave one last parting piece of advice "Oh, and don't eat breakfast, you'll throw up" he said as he walked away.

**Later-** Naruto was walking toward his home, when he noticed something was off. He prepared himself for some sort of attack as he walked in. As he made his way into the kitchen, he unsheathed his hidden blades, only to find Connor, Jenny, Shay and Haytham surrounding a table that was dimly lit with candles. Naruto, realizing what was going on, took his hidden blades off and laid them on the table.

"Naruto Uzumaki Cormac, do you swear to uphold the principles of our order, and all that for which we stand?" Haytham asked.

"I do" Naruto answered

"And never to share our secrets nor divulge the true nature of our work?" Haytham said

"I do" Naruto replied

"And to do so from now until death – whatever the cost?" Haytham questioned.

"I do" Naruto said

"Then we welcome you into our fold, Naruto, hold out your hand." Haytham said, and Naruto held his hand out. Haytham slipped the ring onto the boy's ring finger. "You, are a Templar, May the father of understanding guide us." Haytham said

"May the father of understanding guide us." Everyone repeated in unison.

Naruto looked over the ring on his finger, as everyone went to congratulate him.

"Thank you Grand Master, but may I ask why now?" He said.

"Well, first off, you don't have to call me that in private, I prefer Uncle Haytham, and second, we couldn't give you and assignment as a Templar without you being one, now could we?" Haytham responded with a smile. Naruto smiled as well, as the others left the house leaving Naruto and Shay alone. Shay gave his son a proud smile.

"You did good, Naruto, you deserve this." Shay said to his son.

"Thanks Dad, now I have to go to the library" Naruto said heading towards the door.

"What for Lad?" Shay inquired. Naruto pulled a small handbook from his coat and put it on the table.

"Templar rule number 6, Always do research on your enemies." He said as he left the house. Shay smiled getting the meaning.

**The next day**- Naruto arrived at 9:00, knowing that Kakashi would be late. He had gone to the library yesterday, which now was much nicer to him since word of his involvement in the Mizuki incident got out. Even a few members of the council saw him in a better light. While at the library, he found in the shinobi only section a book that detailed tricks to use on Genin during their test. One was making them not eat and making food a reward. Shortly after Naruto's arrival, Kakashi showed up.

"Your late!" Sakura yelled.

"Well, I was talking with an associate, and time just flew" He said, and it wasn't a complete lie. A few seconds after Naruto left, he decided to talk to Shay.

_**Flashback- **_Kakashi was sitting in a tree looking down at Shay and Naruto, the latter preparing for his test. As Naruto left, Shay's face turned serious.

"I know your there Kakashi, come on out." He said, and Kakashi's eyes widened,shocked that he had been found. He jumped down and into Shay's home.

"I just want to talk about Naruto. I promise I won't neglect him, I actually knew his parents. They were good people." Kakashi said, saddened by the memory of his dead teacher and his wife.

"Ah yes, and so does Naruto, I told him about a month after I took him in" Shay said, much to the surprise of Kakashi. After a moment of silence Kakashi spoke up.

"What does he think of them?" He asked the older man, who sighed.

"He cares for his mother, even has her picture in his room. He has mixed feelings about his father, you should talk to him yourself" Shay said. Before walking over to the door.

"Well, I guess your right. I should go now" He said as he left the house.

_**Flashback end-**_ Kakashi stood in front of his Genin, looking them over. He then pulled two bells out of his pocket.

"Okay, the challenge is to get one of these bells"He said, and before he could elaborate, Sakura spoke up.

"But, there are only two bells" She said, stating the obvious.

"Ah yes, the person who doesn't get the bell, gets sent back to the academy, and has to watch everyone else eat lunch, while he or she gets none." He said, causing the three of them to prepare themselves.

Kakashi pulled out an alarm clock and set it to go off at 12:00 "To win, you will have come at me with deadly force, you have until noon, begin!" He said, and the three of them scattered.

"Hmm, well might as well catch up on my reading." Kakashi said as he pulled out his favorite Icha Icha novel.

**AN- And another chapter done. Honestly, I am not sure how I feel about this one. The second half gave me some serious problems writing wise. Anyways, I really want you guys to PM(or just put it in a review) me your designs for Connor and Ryu (whose true name shall be revealed eventually). I may extend the deadline to chapter 8, but I'm not sure. Also, to address Indecisive Bob, I am going with the fact the Juno changed the Templars bodies when she brought them to Konoha. Anyways, remember to R&R so I can get feedback about the chapter.**

**May the Father of Understanding Guide us.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN- Hey guys, and Merry Christmas! I am extending the due date for the Connor design to next chapter, and Ryu's to chapter 9. Thank you all for the support so far, and enjoy the chapter!**

**True Worth**

Kakashi now stood, reading his favorite little book, in training ground 7, waiting for his Genin to make a move. He was surprised to see Naruto walk towards him, and enter a fighting stance. Naruto, still a bit sore from the Mizuki incident, was well equipped. He had two pistols strapped to his waist, his air rifle, rope darts, throwing knives, smoke bombs and of course his hidden blades. The only thing missing was his claymore, which was being repaired. He stared Kakashi down, before charging at him and attempting to punch and kick him. Kakashi easily blocked these, though was surprised by the force behind them, as he was pushed back little by little, forcing him to put his book away and actually try.

"Hmm good offensive Naruto, but how about some defense?" He said as he thrust a punch at Naruto, who pushed it to the side, only to be struck in the gut with a hard palm, and then axe kicked in the back of the head, only for "Naruto" to turn into a puddle of water.

"Water clone?!" Kakashi said, shocked at how he had been tricked, as the real Naruto materialized from a tree behind him. "Genjutsu?" He said, surprised since Naruto had poor Genjutsu scores.

"Aye, my dad made sure I was well versed in both my affinities, and some other arts" Naruto said as he laid a glancing blow on Kakashi's back, before reaching for the bells, which were tied to the latter's hip. Naruto had his index finger wrapped around on, when a barrage of kunai and shuriken came flying at the two. Kakashi quickly substituted himself for a log, and as Naruto was struck, he puffed into thin air, revealing that he was a shadow clone. Sasuke ,who had thrown the projectiles, quickly ran from his hiding spot.

"Crap, my cover's been blown!" He said to himself, making his way to a small clearing. As he landed in the clearing, he turned around and was mere yards away from Kakashi, who on the outside seemed himself, but inside he was very pissed.

"So, you just attacked me back there with no consideration for your teammate?" Kakashi asked, fuming at Sasuke's lack of morals.

"Hnn, the loser would just get in my way, and it wasn't like he even had a chance anyway" Sasuke said. Kakashi knew though, that if that attack had not come, Naruto would have grabbed the bells.

"Fine then, do you think you have a better shot, come and try" Kakashi said, and as he expected, Sasuke charged right at him, attempting to land a shot on the older man. Kakashi was having an easier time with Sasuke than Naruto, but he did still have to pay attention. After parrying the attacks for a few minutes, Kakashi laid a hard strike on Sasuke's side. Sasuke gasped, and then jumped back and performed some hand signs before bringing one hand to his lips.

"Fire style Fire Ball Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled, as a ball of fire came from his mouth, causing Kakashi's eyes to widen as he is engulfed in fire. When the smoke cleared, only a burnt patch of grass remained.

"What, where did he go?" Sasuke said, as a hand came up from the ground, grabbed him and pulled him down into the earth, leaving only his head exposed. Kakashi then popped up and eye smiled.

"Hmm, now to see to your teammates." Kakashi said, before walking off, leaving the fuming Uchiha in the ground.

**Forrest, 1 hour later- **Sakura was setting up the last of her traps around her. They were very basic, but her pride allowed her to think that they could stop Kakashi. She was in her own fantasy world in her head as she set up the trap.

"Good, now I can catch Sensei and get those bells for me and Sasuke." She thought to herself, before Inner Sakura chimed in

"Yeah, and Sasuke will be so impressed that he'll fall in love with us, CHA!" Inner Sakura shouted, prompting a smile on Sakura's face. She then hear a noise, and turned to see what was happening. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw a wounded Sasuke limp towards her, supporting his wait on the trees.

"Sakura... Kakashi.. got me.. run" He said before collapsing, causing Sakura to scream, and instead of running to help him, she fainted. Kakashi, seeing this, dispelled his Genjutsu, and sighed.

"Wow, I guess she does only have book smarts." He said before leaving to find that ever elusive Naruto. While this had been going on, Sasuke was struggling in his attempt to free himself. As he wiggled around,our favorite blond walked up.

"Well, looks like Kakashi Sensei planted himself a dumb arse tree." He said, chuckling to himself, as Sasuke fumed and glared at the blond. Naruto's face then turned serious after he stopped laughing. "Want some help there Uchiha?" He asked, lowering himself to Sasuke's level.

"No loser, I can get out myself" Sasuke said, wiggling some more. Naruto sighed at his stubbornness.

"Listen, we all need to work together to get those bells, it's the only way" He said, trying to convince the Uchiha to let Naruto help him.

"Yeah right, you just want the bells for yourself" Sasuke said, and Naruto just shrugged and walked away, deciding to see if Sakura would be more logical. After searching for around half an hour, and found an unconscious Sakura. After looking her over for injuries, he was able to resuscitate her. She then woke up with a jolt, and looked around frantically.

"What, where am I? Where is Sasuke?" She said looking side to side. Naruto put his arms on her shoulder to try to reassure her.

"Calm down Sakura, it was a Genjutsu from Kakashi" He said, as she settled down.

"Oh, but I still have to save him" She said, standing up and sprinting away before Naruto could say anything. The blond sighed, before drawing his pistols in a second and shooting one at a tree. After a second, Kakashi appeared a few yards behind him, and gave a eye smile as Naruto turned to face him.

"Good shot Naruto, if I hadn't used substitution, you would have hit me" He said, before charging at the boy as Naruto shot again with the other pistol, only for Kakashi to dodge the bullet. Naruto pulled out a parrying dagger and began to slice at Kakashi, who avoided the attacks.

"Just how many weapons do you have?" He asked as he kicked the dagger out of the boy's hand.

"Not just weapons Sensei" Naruto said as he pulled his gas mask over his face before throwing a smoke bomb down and jumped away whiling pulling his air rifle out. Kakashi, recognizing the strategy, jumped away, only being nicked by a dart that went zooming past his arm. He looked at the wound, and felt a bit sluggish and dizzy.

"Poison!" He said as Naruto dropped behind him, and smirked as he began to strike at Kakashi, who was having a harder time keeping up.

"Yep. If I would have hit you dead on you would be asleep" he said as he threw punches and kicks and Kakashi, who was trying to fight the drug.

As they fought on, Sakura had looked around for for her "true love". She found her way into a familiar clearing, and heard a noise. She turned and saw the rare dumb arse plant, in its natural habitat.

"Sakura, over here" the plant said, trying to get Sakura over to him. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Oh no! Sensei cut Sasuke's head off!" she screamed before passing out from the shock. Sasuke just sighed at the stupidity of his fan girl, as he worked on freeing himself.

Back at the fight, Kakashi had slipped away momentarily from Naruto, and was recuperating behind a tree.

"Damn, this Templar poison is strong" forcing himself to stay awake. He stuck his head out to look around only to pull it back before he heard two loud bangs, and he decided to make a break for it into the open, hoping to run down the clock, which at the moment had only 10 minutes left. He made his way to the main part of the training ground, and realized he was in the complete open.

"Well Sensei, it comes down to if you can keep me at bay until the bell rings" Naruto said, walking out of the woods, then charging Kakashi. Kakashi, despite being drugged, was still a jonin, and was able to keep up with Naruto for 9 minutes. Naruto, knowing he had little time, decided to go for broke, after pushing Kakashi's arm away, he reached for the bells. Kakashi pivoted his body away, leaving the bells just inches from Naruto. The ring of metal being unsheathed was heard, as Kakashi looked down, to see Naruto, hidden blade extended, having cut the bells off Kakashi's belt. Naruto grabbed the bells with his other hand, before jumping away. The bell then ringed before Kakashi could react.

"Well, guess I win Sensei, oh and drink this" Naruto said smiled, before tossing a small vial. Kakashi sighed, before turning around and drinking the antidote.

"I guess you do, but I know you understand what this test as really about" Kakashi said

"Yes, it's about teamwork" Naruto said, as Kakashi gave him an eye smile.

"So before your teammates get here, I have to ask, what do you know about your birth parents?" He asked, and Naruto paused for a moment before sighing.

"Well, I feel that my mother was a great woman, and I would have loved for her to be in my life, but my father, its a mixed bag with him. In many ways, he was a great man, and I respect him as a Hokage and Ninja, but he was also a piss poor father in a lot of ways." Naruto said, and Kakashi could understand the boy's point of view very well, it was very logical to him.

"Well, I knew your parents, and I can say they would be proud of you." Kakashi said, getting a smile from Naruto. The two waited in silence for a few minutes before Sasuke, who had dug himself out, and Sakura, who was awoken by the former. Naruto held the bells up, and the two gawked at him, slack jawed. Kakashi and Naruto chuckled at their faces, before the former cleared his throat.

"So, do you know what this whole test was about?" Kakashi asked, and after a few seconds, it finally dawned on Sakura what they should have done.

"Teamwork, no Genin should be able beat a Jonin" She said, as Sasuke realized what she said was true, and nodded his head in agreement. As Kakashi nodded, he motioned for them to follow, as he went over to a large memorial. The Genin followed him.

"This is the Memorial Stone, it holds the name of all deceased Ninjas. My entire Genin team are on here, Sensei and all. It is the bonds we have, the love and caring, that keeps us going, and gives us strength. I hope you understand that, and you all pass, report here one week from now for our first mission. Dismissed." He said, as Sasuke left, Sakura following close behind. Naruto stayed there for a minute, tracing his fingers over a particular name. After a minute, he left and headed home.

**3:00 PM- **The Jonin were in a meeting with the Hokage where they were briefing him on which teams passed. Teams one through 6 failed, as Asuma,Kurenai, and Kakashi stepped towards the Hokage.

"Team 10, pass" Asuma said

"Team 8, pass" Kurenai said

"Team 7, pass, they even managed to get the bell." Kakashi said, surprising the entire room. The bell test was infamously hard, and so far no one had ever even got the bell from Kakashi.

"What, was it the Uchiha?" Kurenai asked, and Kakashi chuckled.

"Nope, it was Naruto, and he did it all alone" He said, causing the room to go silent, and then whispering among the Ninja to start. The Hokage raised his hand to signal for quiet. The room calmed down as the Hokage cleared his throat.

"Now, everyone settle down, congratulation for those who passed, and for those who did not, better luck next year, your all dismissed." He said, as the jonin nodded and left the room.

**Two Months Later- **The Third Hokage was at his desk, Iruka to his left, looking upon team 7, who were back from a successful mission. The "mission" was a D rank, that involved catching what was known as the demon cat Tora, who belonged to the Daimyo's wife. Said cat was nestled in Naruto's arms, quiet and content. The blond's teammates though, were not as good with animals. Sakura was covered in band aids, and Sasuke looked like he was gonna roast the cat if he ever saw it again. The Daimyo's wife then came in, and scooped the cat up, nearly crushing it, Naruto, tapped her on the shoulder to get the rather large woman's attention.

"Um, pardon me mam, but I believe I know why he always runs away. You hold him too tight; cats are meant to be lightly petted, but what your doing is hurting him." He said, as the woman nodded in understanding and then loosened her grip on the cat before leaving.

"Well, now we don't have to deal with that anymore, let me see if we have another D rank for you" The Hokage said, but was cut off by Sakura.

"No! We need a real mission!" She said, before her Sensei gave her a bop on the head, shushing her. Iruka also went to reprimand her, but the Hokage waved him off, before sighing.

"Well, we have a C rank escort mission to the Land of Waves, you can have that" He said and the team readily nodded their heads . The Hokage nodded and motioned for Iruka to bring the client in. Iruka left and came back with a middle aged man, who was holding a bottle of Sake, and reeked of alcohol.

"Hey, how are these brats supposed to protect me,the look like they couldn't beat a fly" the man said, his words slurring, as the Genin all looked at him with varying degrees of anger.

"Don't worry sir, they can handle a few bandits, and I am a Jonin and can step in if things get too bad" Kakashi said, giving the man an eye smile.

"Well, whatever. I am the super bridge builder Tazuna, and you will protect me on my way home, and while I finish the bridge." He said, sobering up a little before the Genin nodded in understanding.

"Well then, we leave in the morning at 7:00, pack well everyone." Kakashi said, dismissing his team, as he,Sakura,Sasuke,and Tazuna left, leaving the Hokage and Naruto alone. Naruto reached into his coat and pulled out a packet, and laid it on the Hokage's desk. The old man read it, and then sighed.

"He really could be big trouble." He said, and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, he just always seems like he is angry, and I feel that he will snap eventually" Naruto said, and the old man nodded in agreement, before a young boy barged into the room.

"Old man! I'm here to beat you!" the boy yelled, and charged, only to trip on his large red scarf. The boy looked around, before looking at Naruto.

"Hey you tripped me!" He aid pointing at Naruto, who in turn picked the kid up by the scruff of his neck.

"Listen kid, it's your fault you tripped, so shut your gob" Naruto said, raising his hand to give the kid a bop on the head. Then, a man wearing black sunglasses ran into the room.

"Boy, put down the Hokage's grandson down right now!" He yelled. Naruto, though, just punched the kid in the head,surprising everyone.

"Listen kid, strength does not come from names or titles. Now, I have to go pack" he said leaving to go pack for his mission, leaving Konohamaru to think about what he said.

**Later- **Naruto walked into the Templar compound, waving and smiling to everyone he saw. He was heading for the intelligence department, and was looking for Jenny, so he could file his report before he left. He found her office, and saw her door open, with her, Haytham, and Mr. Kajiya talking.

"Ah, Naruto, here to deliver your report?" Jenny said seeing, Naruto enter. The latter nodded and handed over a file, which Jenny then stored for later.

"Naruto, stay for a minute, Mr. Kajiya was just about to show us something he built from the designs we brought with us when we came to the leaf." Haytham said, as Mr. Kajiya pulled out a large box, and opened it, revealing around 5 unique looking rifles.

"Ah yes, I combined the shape and loading mechanism of the Kalthoff repeater, and the endurance and durability of the Cookson repeater, to make what I call the Kajiya repeater. Capable of holding 7 rounds, and can shoot them in rapid succession. All you need to do to reload is turn this lever between shots." He said, taking one gun out and showing Naruto how to use it.

"Well these are hard to make,so that's why I made only enough for the top ranking templars. I have to go now, and enjoy" Mr Kajiya said as he left.

"I have a C rank escort mission for tomorrow, so I have to go pack." Naruto said, and as he turned to leave,Haytham stopped him and gave him a repeater.

"You deserve it Naruto, and besides, you are the best shot out of all the Templars." Haytham said, as Naruto smiled, strapping the gun to his back as he left.

As Naruto walked home, he spotted Hinata walking down the street.

"Hey Hinata" He said, flashing a foxy smile. Hinata blushed.

"Hello Naruto" She said with a stutter.

"Well, I just wanted to say hi, before I leave for and escort mission to the Land of waves tomorrow, and I wanted to ask you a question" He said

"Well, what is it?" Hinata said, still stuttering

"Would you like to grab a bite to eat when I come back?" He said, and Hinata nearly fainted

"Yes" she said quickly, running off with a giant blush on her face. Naruto just smiled happily and went home to pack.

**Next Morning- **The members of team 7 were waiting for Tazuna to arrive at the gates. They all packed and were ready for the trip. After a few minutes, Tazuna arrived, sober this time. Kakashi then gave an eye smile.

"Well, now that were ready, lets head out" He said leading the group out of the village and on to the road.

**AN- Yes another chapter done. Sorry this took o long, but it was the holidays so family comes first. I am also working on a new fanfic that takes place in the assassin's creed universe. It still needs some polishing before I post it, so it might be a while. Any way remember to R&R and **

**May the Father of Understanding guide us**


End file.
